Nunca te dejaré - A Kotadore oneshot
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Esto seria la otra version del Kotadore de OD16. Tendrá final feliz? Triste? Lo deben leer para saber... One shot TERMINADA


Una otra version de Doremi 16 con la pareja kotadore! Si no te gusta Kotadore, pues... Esta fic no es para ti, si te gusta o eres multishpper bienvenido! :)

* * *

**POV DOREMI **

Que bueno que soy una aprendiz otra vez junto a Hazuki y Aiko! Al menos algo bueno despues del rechazo de Kotake! Ese idiota...

En este momento estaba junto a Aiko caminando hacia mi escuela. Si! Aiko ha vuelto a Misora y de nuevo estamos en la misma clase!

\- Uh... Ehm... - yo y Aiko hemo mirado hacia atrás y visto Kotake algo timido mirando hacia mi con una carta en sus manos (seguro de una de sus fans), pero que queria este ahora? Lo he ignorado por completo y continuado mi camino. No he podido evitar mirar hacia atrás. Kotake estaba parado mirando hacia el suelo. He sentido la mano de Aiko en mi hombro.

\- Hola...

He sonreido, una sonrisa falsa y he continuado mi camino. Porqué está el tan triste? Qué le pasa? Estas peguntas no me salian de mi cabeza, pero el me habia rechazado! No deberia preocuparme con el! Unf!

(...)

He caminado junto a mis amigas hacia la Maho-Do, en la escuela Kotake estaba cerca a mi todo el tiempo pero siempre que me hablaba yo lo miraba enojada, se lo merecia por rechazar las personas! La verdad me dolia verlo todos los dias! Como me gustaria verlo lejos seria más facil de olvidarlo!

Eh? Vaya cuantas personas estan en esta calle... Parece que es un acidente... Yo y mis amigas nos hemos mirado y nos acercado a las personas con curiosidad.

\- El tiene que ir a uno hospital! - he escuchado una voz de un hombre.

\- Kyaaah! Mirad es sangre! - he escuchado los gritos de Hazuki mientras indicaba hacia el suelo. Ya estaba con mi celular lista para llamar una ambulancia. Me acerqué para ver la victima.

Pero, cuando me he acercado. He quedado blanca y dejado caer mi celular.

No...

No!

NOOOO!

De tantas personas... Porqué el? Aiko y Hazuki estaban de mi lado mientras me abrazaban. Las escuchaba gritar mi nombre, pero... No conseguia decir nada. Mis ojos no se alejaban de ese cuerpo al suelo lleno de sangre. He empezado a temblar, Aiko me abrazaba y intentaba alejarme de ese cuerpo para que no lo tocará, Pero yo la alejé y me acerqué a el mientras Hazuki me llamaba dulcemente intentando me calmar.

\- Ko...Kotake... - las he apartado y de rodillas me he puesto cerca a el - Despierta por favor! Despierta! No me hagas esto por favor! Dios!Cuando dije que lo queria lejos no era asi! Solo lo dice porque estaba enojada!

He empezado a llorar mientras le acariciaba su cara sin me importar con el sangre que me ensuciaba las manos.

\- Quién ha hecho esto? - he escuchado Aiko gritar enojada.

\- H...He sido yo ... - al escuchar esta voz, lo he mirado llena de ódio - Pero también ha sido culpa suya el estaba mirando hacia papel que tiene en las manos!

He mirado hacia la mano de Kotake. Con cuidado le he quitado el papel. Por suerte no tenia sangre. Sé que deberia ser una carta de amor de una fan, pero, tengo que la leer. Tengo que saber lo que dice aqui! Quien tiene la culpa de esto?

_"__Harukaze__..._  
_Lo __siento __mucho __si __no __te __he contesta__do __antes__. __No __creas __que __te __he __rechazado __porque _yo te quiero llevar a los Nacionales! Solo tuve miedo y..._"_

Mi lectura ha sido interrompida por la ambulancia. He dejado de leer y he mirado hacia la ambulancia. De ella han salido unas personas para llevaren a Kotake, claro que yo he querido ir con el. No lo iba a dejar solo.

(...)

Tenia el celular de Kotake en mis manos, he avisado sus padres de su acidente, ellos estaban en una reunión importante en Kioto, iban a tardar un tiempo en llegar porque Kioto es algo lejos de Misora.

Mis amigas estaban de mi lado. Sabia que estaban preocupadas, porque yo casi no decia nada. Y cuando decia parecia estar en un otro mundo.

\- Doremi-chan quieres comer o beber algo? - Hazuki me ha perguntado pero yo solo he dicho un débil "No".

\- Doremi-chan... Tienes que comer algo para tener fuerzas! No lo puedes ayudar asi...

Yo no he dicho nada. Solo he quitado la carta de mi bolsillo.

\- Esta carta era para mi... - mi voz estaba algo triste. Las chicas han mirado para mi sorprendidas - Solo he leido un poco pero... Dice que... Q...que... No ... No me... Habia rechazado...

No he aguantado el llanto. Aiko y Hazuki me han abrazado fuerte. Creo que nunca he llorado tanto en mi vida.

(...)

El doctor ha salido por fin y nos ha dicho que Kotake estaba fuera de peligro. He sonreido y abrazado mis amigas y los padres de Kotake que tenian llegado hace poco.

Pero...

Desafortunadamente los sueños de mi peliazul estaban destruídos. No podia más caminar... Necesitaba hacer fisioterapia.

Pero no podia más ser un futbolista profesional.

(...)

Los meses han pasado. Kotake no era más el chico alegre de antes. Sus miradas no tenian más brillo. El ha alejado todos de el, hasta yo misma. El se sentia inferior y yo ya no sabia lo que hacer. Habia intentado de todo pero el se alejaba cada vez más.

\- Doremiiii! - Majorika me impedió de cortame - OJAMAJOOOO! CREO QUE A LOS CLIENTES NO LE VAN GUSTAR TU SANGRE EN EL CHOCOLATE!

Mis ojos se han cubierto de lagrimas. Mis amigas y Lala todas se han acercado preocupadas (Momoko y Onpu también estaban aqui ya). Majorika al verme asi me ha mirado triste.

He cubierto mi cara con mis manos y de nuevo he llorado. Era todo culpa mia ... Kotake estaba mal por mi culpa! Si lo hubiera escuchado sin esas miradas de ódio! Y he deseado algo tan cruel!

\- L...Lo siento... - escuché Majorika decir mientras sentia una de mis amigas me abrazar fuerte. Por su olor era Onpu! Yo la he abrazado con fuerza y llorado.

\- Onpu-chan! Quiero verlo feliz!

\- Lo sé Doremi-chan! Creeme! Te entiendo tan bien! - se refere a su ella y su mama que tenia un caso peor - Tienes que ser fuerte por los 2! Kotake va a ser feliz con su sol que siempre ha iluminado su vida .. Ese sol eres tu!

\- Onpu-chan tiene razón! - he mirado para Lala que tenia una dulce sonrisa - No puedes hacer que el camine, pero... Puedes darle amor... Tu mejor que nadie sabes hacerlo...

\- Puedes no notarlo pero Kotake es más feliz cuando estás cerca... Sus mirada brilla un poco más cuando te esfuerzas para estar con el... - Aiko me dijo. Me he sonrojado.

\- Ese es un caso tipico de miedo... El tiene miedo que en futuro te vas con un otro y lo abandones. - miré Majorika algo sorprendida pero sus palabras tenian sentido - Y tu pasado de enamoradiza no ayuda Ojamajo.

Kotake...

Nunca habia parado para pensar en sus otros motivos para alejarme...

\- Talvez hasta antes del acidente ese fuese su miedo... - Hazuki dijo.

\- Makes sence... Y su miedo ha crescido con el acidente! - Momoko ha completado la frase de Hazuki.

\- Siempre he creido que me alejaba porque se sentia inutil... - dije.

\- Bueno y porque no las 2 cosas? - Lala pregunto - Un motivo lleva al otro no? El ya era inseguro antes, esto ha empeorado.

\- Pues... Le voy a probar que he cambiado! - he secado mis lagrimas - No voy a desistir! Nuncaaa!

(...)

Más meses han pasado. Yo no me alejaba de Kotake por nada. Hasta lo conquisté recientemente y somos novios hace 6 semanas más o menos. Lo iba a visitar todos los dias. Hoy como tenia un dia libre he venido màs temprano a su casa.

Le he hecho unas galletas en forma de corazón, algo mal hechas, pero a el le gusta es lo que importa!

La madre de Kotake ha abierto la puerta con una sonrisa. Me ha dicho que Kotake estaba en la cocina haciendo algo y que no queria ser interrumpido.

\- Tengo que salir, pero luego vuelvo ok? Puedes ver TV mientras esperas por Tetsuya! - me ha acariciado el pelo y salido.

Pero no le he obedecido, mi curiosidad era mayor. Tenia que ver lo que Kotake estaba haciendo!

Cuando he entrado en la cocina me he sorprendido al ver un cuchilo en las manos del peliazul. Su mirada estaba fija en ese cuchillo.

\- NOOOO! - lo quité de sus manos llorando y le he dado una cachetada - No lo hagas nunca más!

Me he puesto de rodillas llorando y el solo me miraba sorprendido y con una mano en su mejilla.

\- N...

Me he transformado delante el que casi grita del susto. Quité mi magical poron aun llorando y lo miré.

\- Es magia prohibida curar alguién... Pero... PREFIERO QUEDARME YO SIN CAMINAR A QUE VERTE SIN VIDA!

\- Dojimi no! Esc...

\- Pensé que te estaba haciendo feliz por lo menos un poco... - me he puesto de espaldas para el no ver mis lagrimas - Pero veo que mis amigas estaban equivocadas... No soy tu sol!

Llevanté mi magical poron.

\- Pirika piri...

\- Si lo ereeeees! - lo miré y me he sorprendido al verlo de pie - N...No lo hagas... No te quiero ver mal eso me iba a doler más...Eres mi sol Doremi... Todos los dias me esfuerzo el doble para ser tu novio ideal!

El se ha sentado algo cansado. Me acerqué a el y me he puesto de rodillas delante el.

\- No me queria matar tonta... Solo estaba pensando en que cocinar porque... Bueno lo has visto despues de 1 año de fisioterapia puedo ponerme de pie... Y... - se ha sonrojado - Queria hacer algo espécial para nosotros... Ya que hoy tambien hacemos 2 meses de novios...

El ha hecho carícias en mi mejilla y yo solo lo miraba feliz y aliviada.

\- Dojimi... Tu me haces feliz... Es cierto que extraño jugar futbol... Pero ... Nunca me iba a perdonar si algo te pasará! Verte mal es mi peor pesadill... - lo he interrompido con un beso mientras me sentaba en sus piernas.

Despues de ese largo y increible beso nos alejamos un poco.

\- Te amo Dojimi...

\- Yo tambien te amo idiota! - nos hemos sonreido dulcemente - Pero... Te acabo de decir que soy una aprendiz de bruja... No estás enojado o con miedo?

\- Dojimi... Ya sé de eso desde niño...

\- Quéeeeeee?!

**Fin(?)**

No esperaban un final feliz eh?


End file.
